Wreck
by RedAugust
Summary: ‘Brother?’ Who does he think he is? I don’t have a… wait… do I?...wait........ Who am I?
1. Wreck

The train buckled and Ed felt it lift from the tracks throwing him into it's heaving side. Metal warped and groaned as the train derailed tossing its passengers away from their seats and to the windows that shattered on impact with the hard ground. People screamed in Ed's ringing ears as they were cut and/or killed on impact with broken glass or disoriented metal jutting in from the sides. Ed could feel blood, not his own, seeping in underneath the back of his head as he hung overturned.

He could hear Alphonse calling his name but he couldn't turn his head… His neck hurt too much; and his leg was numb but hurting, somehow, at the same time. It was above him and he could easily see the crimson dripping, jagged, twist of metal that had somehow morphed itself away from his seat and skewered his leg; from thus, he was suspended upside-down.

A wave of pain and nausea washed over him and he maintained consciousness only long enough to watch the eerie black discoloration slowly melt across the sides and base of the train. The temperature inside rose as the train caught fire only fueling the inevitable. This wasn't going to end well, Ed knew; for being the last thing, he would know for a long while to come following the darkness that consumed his vision.

***

Blinding white light penetrated the barrier of Ed's eyelids and he closed them tighter, groaning and adjusting in the bed he lay upon before trying to open his amber orbs again.

An ominous suit of armor hurried over to his side.

Ed slouched in attempts to evade the gaze of this odd knight. Who was he?

"How are you feeling brother?"

'_Brother???' Who does he think he is? I don't have a… wait… __**do**__ I?...wait… __**Who**__ am I?_

"Brother?"

"…" (T.T) _I'm so confused._

The armor turned to a lady dressed in a short ashen gown with hair to match. "Is he okay?"

Ed leaned to peer around the body armor to see what she would say. As he leaned, an unexpected electrocution of excruciating pain washed through him and he cried out.

The armor then stepped back to make room for the woman who instantly began adjusting him, and a few things around him…, which he couldn't identify…

She reached down to alter the positioning of Ed's legs while he continued to groan… The moment she moved his flesh leg the slightest bit Ed screamed at the instant anguish and writhed as warm salty moisture made it's way down both sides of his face, pooling into his ears.

"We need morphine!" He didn' know what she said; he barely heard the feminine voice rise over his own. Ed arched his back to try and release the pressure he felt on his lower body but slammed his shoulders back onto the bed since his neck refused to support the rigid movement due to similar pain there as in his leg.

Ed thrashed, fighting for a painless position with the unfortunate realization that his whole body hurt. He could feel the hands of several other people struggling to keep him still, but his reflexes to the pain to snap out of the position causing him harm kept him moving and in agony.

Shouts resonating in Ed's drumming ears struck a familiar and terrifying chord that threw him into an uncontrollable state of hysteria that knocked him out in nearly an instant.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I just loved the ending it presented, though!!! I couldn't resist! R&R please, I really want to know how excited I can get people about the next chapter... Just know, I'm the devil. Anything that pisses you off later in the story, give your complaints to... yourself. I don't really want to wish your wrath on anyone esle. Just don't kill me kay? ^.^ If you decide I'm too mean to the characters (meaningly Ed) Please stop reading and if you're mad at me... Please don't Review.... Well, how 'bout a second chapter, eh? I bet you want to know what happens next that would piss you off.... :) I'll try and update soon. ^.^ Hope you enjoyed!!! (Thus far...)**


	2. Remember

The room was silent. Mustang sat patiently at his desk awaiting results on the train wreck wildly wondering if they were able to catch Kimbly or not. It was obvious that he was the one to do it. No one else could have exploded a train so easily and in such a fashion… On the other hand, how he got the train off the tracks was another story entirely.

Nothing had been placed in the train's way and no mortal man could have simply shoved it off… the tracks were only damaged by the explosion as far as anyone else could tell… Lastly, what was his motivation for killing so many people? Why would he do something so…?

"Colonel." Riza Hawkeye spoke calmly as she stepped fluidly into the office.

Mustang straightened.

"We can't find him, sir, but the casualty count in proportion to the survivors is 50 to 1 so far."

"How many people were _on_ the train?"

"One-hundred-sixty-five, sir. That we've found."

Mustang easily performed the math in his head but asked anyway, "How many survived?"

"Three, sir… Full Metal and Alphonse included." Riza lowered her head in respect to the non-survivors.

"Who's the other?"

"Unidentified. She's badly scarred and locked in a coma…"

"Lieutenant?"

Riza jostled her mind out of the corner she spaced off to and blinked away forming emotion in her eyes. "Yes sir?"

Mustang came to his feet and stepped around his desk to approach her.

Riza hastily sifted her mental expression to wipe her eyes clean of any remaining pity he might pick out as he got closer.

He stopped a small two feet away from her and tipped his head to the side wearing a look of 'I saw that. What's wrong?'

Mustang breathed to ask verbally, but altered the breath to a sigh as changed his mind at the sight of her gentle smile. It didn't touch her eyes but if she could manage that much, she was okay. He smiled softly in return and they both exited the office, him after her.

***

Winry's hand quivered around the phone she held against her ear as she listened carefully to what Alphonse had to say. "What do you mean 'he lost his memory'?" She eagerly question as a lump began to form in the back of her throat. "No, no… I understand… I just… can't believe it."

"_I have a hard time believing it too, but that's what the doctors said…" _Al fell silent for a moment.

"So how did they figure it out? That Ed's memory was gone." Wirny pressed for details to make sense of the situation.

"_I'm really not sure. He won't talk to anyone… they say part of it is the fact that even though I'm his brother, he acts scared of me like he's clueless as to who I am… which appears to be true, I just don't see how that makes good evidence… Maybe he feels bad about what happened, or he was thinking about how frightening it was..."_

"I see…" _What was? _Winry nearly voiced her next question but Al cut her off.

"_I've got to go, Winry. I'm sorry. The doctors want to talk to me… I'll call you back if I can… Bye."_

"Bye." Winry hesitantly lowered the phone to the hook until she heard the dial tone.

She and Pinako stood in shocked silence. What _exactly** happened**_ to Ed?

Pinako set a hand on Winry's wrist. "I'm sorry, Winry… I wouldn't worry too much, though. That boy is stubborn and persistent… And strong. He'll come through, you'll see… He'll remember soon enough."

"But will he want to remember?" Winry looked over at the window from which she used to be able to see the Elric's house. She could still see it… In her mind… Why would _anyone_ want to remember what happened there?


End file.
